The Flashback
by metallic glamour
Summary: In the last moments of Lily’s life she does all she can to protect and save her baby son, Harry, and as Voldemort says the fateful curse “Avada Kedavra”, her life flashes before her eyes, revealing all of her memories, starting with her Hogwarts letter.
1. The Last Night

Summary: In the last moments of Lily's life she does all she can to protect and save her baby son, Harry, and as Voldemort says the fateful cures "Avada Kedavra", her life flashes before her eyes, revealing all of her best magical memories.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Most of the characters and parts of the plotline belong to J.K. Rowling. I particularly do not own the quotations from the last minutes of Lily and James' life taken from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _

"James we need to clean up dinner, it's getting late" Lily called.

"Alright, scourgify" James responded and all of the mess was instantly cleared from the dishes, he lifted them magically into the air and fit them all into a cupboard above the counter.

Lily looked outside at the chilly October night, the moon was full, and the trees were almost entirely devoid of leaves. Trick-or-treaters decorated the streets of Godric's Hollow, completely oblivious to the house in which the Potter's currently resided, hidden from all but those the secret keeper revealed it to.

James got out the toy broom that Harry had received from his Godfather, Sirius. He plopped the adorable toddler on top of it and as the broom zoomed around the room at a relatively safe place, Harry squealed with glee.

"Look Lils he's a natural. Some day he'll be the best Quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen! Well second best… he'll never compare to my outstanding chaser record" James said with a laugh.

"James I thought you deflated that big head of yours during our sixth year. I'm sure he'll be great, but he has plenty of years to practice, and for you to help him, just try not to put too much pressure on him!"

"I won't put pressure on him, but he better live up to my expectations!"

"You are such a hypocrite" Lily laughed.

They smiled at each other, reminiscing of years past. Harry shot all over the room, and it made Lily a bit nervous, she didn't want him to get hurt.

James continued to clean up around the house, while Lily sat down and began to write a letter to Sirius. She missed not being able to see him, or anyone, and hoped that with protection of the Fidelius Charm, and Peter as their secret keeper all would be well.

Lily felt a pair of hands snake around her neck and James kissed her on the cheek. "You know I love you Lily" he said with a smile.

"I know, and I love you too" she smiled and kissed him back, this time on the lips.

Then she felt a tiny pair of hands reach up to her, brushing against her legs. She picked Harry up and blew a raspberry on his neck. He giggled and said "mama", his favorite word, next to "broom". James had tried to teach him how to say Quidditch, but Harry had only laughed at his failed attempts.

Surrounded by the people she loved Lily felt like she couldn't be any happier, everything was perfect. She just wished that they could come out of hiding, but she knew that Harry was the priority and they would stay away from the magical world until he was no longer in danger.

"Alright mister it seems to be about your bed time," she picked up Harry and carried him upstairs. She dressed him in his favorite pajamas; they had little golden snitches on them, and put him in the ornate cradle that Dumbledore had given them for Harry's first birthday present.

"Which story would you like me to read to you?" Lily asked pulling out _The Tales of the Beatle and the Bard_. Harry pointed and picked out his favorite. The one about the three brothers.

The atmosphere around the house abruptly changed and it startled Lily, she ignored it and sat in the chair next to Harry's cradle and began to read. She thought she heard a gate nearby creak but also ignored it assuming it was the next door neighbor's trick-or-treaters.

Suddenly from somewhere below there was a loud bang as if a door was being burst open. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-", she felt sick and quickly dropped the book. She had to protect Harry, no matter what no matter how, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

She went to pick Harry up but from downstairs she heard a man scream "Avada Kedavra!" and then a sickening thud. She felt nauseous, James could not be dead. She heard a scream, and then realized it had come from her own mouth. She was trapped, there was nowhere to go. She went to withdraw the wand from her pocket, waiting for what she was sure to come next.

Lily heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and attempted to seal the door with as many enchantments as possible while figuring out how to get out the window and apparate with Harry to safety.

With a deafening crunch the door flew off the handle, and he came in. His face was ugly and snakelike. Lily threw Harry behind her into the cradle. "I love you" she whispered in a barely audible tone to herself. It was meant for both Harry and James. Somewhere, it felt like somewhere far away, she heard Harry crying, he knew something was wrong. If only she could protect him.

Through her fear Lily heard words come out of her mouth. Words of protection, maybe Voldemort would reason with her. Maybe it could work.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…" his cold voice responded. There was no love in it, and briefly she wondered what had made him so evil, Harry could not die. Harry would not die.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—" she pleaded.

"This is my last warning—"

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything—"

"Stand aside—stand aside, girl –." Lily stayed put her arms splayed to protect the baby behind her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of brilliant green, and green more captivating than her own emerald eyes, light zoomed towards her. Memories began to flood her in those last seconds of life. As though she were watching a muggle movie all of the best, the worst, the magical and the sad moments of her life played before her eyes.

Beginning from the second she got her Hogwarts letter to the fateful Halloween day of her death, the movie played on.

This story, Lily's story, is of all her wonderful Hogwarts experiences, and continuing on with her life in the adult wizarding world.

Alright guys I haven't written a story on fanfiction so tell me what you think. I know this chapter was a bit short but I just wanted to do the night that she died and give background on what the rest of the story will be like. Please read and review!

Flora


	2. Hogwarts Letters and Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does! Particularly not the quote from the letter.

Cuddled up in her warm cozy bed, Lily heard something tapping at the window. "Go away…" she muttered under her breath. But the tapping persisted and eventually she opened one eye to see an owl at her window with a letter.

"What the…" Lily breathed. Could this be what Severus was talking about? Normal owls certainly didn't carry letters. She rolled out of bed and slid the window open, the bird flew gracefully in and perched on her desk, sticking out its leg to give her the letter.

She opened it and inside was written:

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Wow so it was true, all of it, there was a Hogwarts and she would be going! She sprinted down the stairs at full pace, letter in hand.

"Mum, Dad, guess what! Guess what! I just got accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Her mother gave her a funny look and said "okay honey…" thinking that she was just letting her imagination take over her. But almost like clockwork there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Lilly yelled in a sing song voice. She opened the door to a very tall, stern looking, slender woman.

"Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall, and I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I have come to explain everything to your family".

Lily smiled up at her, while this woman certainly wasn't someone to mess with, she still couldn't help being absolutely enthralled by the concept of magic. She had always known that she was different and she could always make things happen by what seemed to be magic, and even when Sev told her that's exactly what it was, it was still hard to imagine. Now it just felt real, and it was an amazing feeling.

They all went to sit in the living room and Professor McGonagall explained everything.

"There is another world different than what you currently live in, and it is filled with Witches and Wizards, people who do magic. Hogwarts is an extremely fine magical institution, and it's Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, the most esteemed wizard in the world. If you chose to accept the invitation to Hogwarts I will take your family to Diagon Alley to shop for Lily's school supplies, and I can also answer any other questions you might possibly have."

Her parents looked at each other and as if they were having a silent conversation they both nodded and then beamed.

"Of course Lily will attend Hogwarts, this sounds like an amazing opportunity, and obviously if she has been accepted then she is well equipped to attend" her Dad boasted proudly.

"Well then, if you would all like to freshen up, I will wait and we can make the trip to Diagon Alley today, if that fits with your schedules?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course, we'd all be delighted. Lily go and tell Petunia."

Lily dashed up to change, briefly explained everything to her sister, who instead of having the excited expression that her parents had, looked mildly horrified. This shocked Lily a bit, but she shrugged it off, nothing could put a damper on her day.

Once they were all ready they got in the car (McGonagall wanted to travel the non-magic way). In the car she explained to Lily how non-magical people were called muggles. Out of the side or her eye she saw Petunia scowl at being called a muggle. She seemed to be really bitter about having Lily be a witch.

They arrived down a stingy looking alleyway and there was a sign above a barely visible bar called the Leaky Cauldron. Professor McGonagall also explained that the rest of Lily's family wouldn't be able to see the Leaky Cauldron, but since they were with her they would be able to get through just fine.

They walked through the bar to a brick wall and Professor McGonagall took out her wand and tapped it on a certain brick and the wall melted away to reveal a bustling street filled with shops and people in robes.

"First we need to take you to Gringotts to exchange money; we have our own currency consisting of knuts, sickles, and bolts."

They approached the big white building and small creatures that Lily could only guess were goblins stood on the outside of the bank. McGonagall walked at a very fast, self assured pace and Lily hurried to keep up.

They went up to the counter and McGonagall said "Hello I have Miss Lily Evans to start an account and exchange muggle money", the goblin nodded and held out his hand.

Mr. Evans pulled out a couple hundred quid and handed it over to the goblin. The money was changed and put in a small sack that Lily carried with her.

First they went to Madame Malkin's to get her robes for school. The lady pushed and prodded her checking her measurements, and she came out with three perfect black school robes.

Next they went to Flourish and Blotts which Lily knew would probably end up being one of her favorite shops. Lily loved to read, and spent most of her time with her head buried in a book. They picked up all the necessary books for school, including _A History of Magic,_ which particularly appealed to her. Then she spent a little extra time browsing the wide selection of books that she never even would have realized existed.

Lily made a mental note to read the books before school started; because she was muggle born she didn't want to be further behind than any of the other students.

Next they went to the Apothecary to get supplies for potions class. Taking potions as a class really did make her feel like one of the witches she had read about in fantasy books, and the ingredients were equally intriguing as well as somewhat repulsive. The Apothecary had a terrible smell too, but it was fascinating to look at all of the ingredients listed. They had everything from bezoars (Lily had no idea what that was) to dead spiders.

Professor McGonagall turned to Lily and said "next we are going to pick up the item that truly identifies you as a witch. Your wand" and Lily's heart filled with excitement as she heard these words.

They all walked into a store called Ollivanders. A small voiced greeted them and just over the boxes of what Lily could only assume was wands, she saw a tiny old man, working with care.

"What is your name young lady?" he asked her quietly.

"Lily Evans" she responded with care. He nodded and picked up her right arm and started doing measurements.

He stepped away looking on a shelf filled with rows and rows of boxes. He pulled out a wand explaining to her as he went.

"All wands have a core made of a magical substance. No two Ollivander wands are alike, and the wand that chooses you will work best at your hand."

Very rudely Petunia blurted out "The wand chooses the person? That is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Miss Evans, and yes the wand chooses the witch or wizard. Here we go, this is ebony and phoenix feather, 10 inches and very springy. Give it a wave."

Lily picked up the wand and waved it, nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander made a humming noise and moved to pick up another box.

He handed her a wand and said "Now try this one Miss Evans, it is oak and unicorn hair, 9 inches, very supple."

She waved it and felt warmth in her fingers and out of shot lavender and pale blue sparks. Mr. Ollivander looked very pleased and packaged the wand for her. Lily couldn't help but beam, the wand had chosen her. It wasn't all a dream.

To take a bit of a break they stopped by an ice cream shop. Lily picked strawberry, her favorite, and went to sit down and wait for her family. As she was savoring the taste she felt something hit the back of her head. She ignored it and continued eating. Then another something hit her, then another.

Finally she turned around to see two boys about her age blowing spit balls at her. One had shaggy dark hair and was already very handsome despite his young age, and the other had black hair that stuck up all over and had glasses. Lily scoffed at them and turned around in her seat, by this time her family had joined her.

Lily noticed the spit balls had stopped but the incredibly unpleasant look on Petunia's face told her that they had switched to her sister. Lily glared at the boys and hissed and a low voice "Stop, you're being very rude!"

The boys just giggled and ran away.

After they had finished their ice cream Professor McGonagall asked if Lily would like to get a pet. She looked to her parents who both nodded encouragingly.

"Owls are probably the most useful because you can send letters with them but cats are also very common. Other people bring animals such as rats and toads as well," McGonagall explained. Lily nodded and decided she would best like to get an owl.

They walked into the store and almost immediately a beautiful chocolate brown with white tipped wings caught Lily's eye. Without even glancing at the other animals she picked it up and stroked its feathers. She could tell it was the one.

"I'm going to call you Grace" she whispered. The owl hooted as if she approved.

In the checkout line there was a girl about her age holding a fluffy Persian cat. "Wow he's beautiful" Lily gushed. The girl turned around and smiled.

She had long wavy dark brown hair, jade green eyes, an athletic body, and a smile that could make anyone melt.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to call him Jasper. Your owl is also really pretty!"

"Thanks, I'm Lily Evans. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Not yet but I'm starting this year! I'm Sienna Jones. Nice to meet you Lily! Are you starting at Hogwarts too?"

"Yes, I can't wait. I just got my letter this morning!"

A woman that had to be Sienna's mother called her and told her that they had to leave. Just as Sienna started to walk away she shouted "It was nice to meet you Lily! I'll see you on the train!"

"Yeah bye" Lily called. She had already made a friend! This was great. This day just couldn't get any better.

As they walked out of the store, Lily became a bit overwhelmed by all the bags and tripped. Things splayed everywhere. Drat, apparently the day could get worse. Embarrassed she stood up and brushed herself off. A different girl came running up to help her.

"Oh my gosh are you ok? Here let me help you!" the girl began picking her bags up. Her Mom and Dad helped also. Lily idly wondered where her parents had gone off to, but shrugged it off she was just glad for the help.

The girl was half Asian (on her father's side), but she barely looked it. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, creamy pale skin, and hazel eyes with flecks of amber. Lily couldn't help but feel a little less confident, both girls she had just met were beautiful beyond belief. The girl held out her hand and said "Hi I'm Piper Clemmings, what's your name?"

"Lily Evans, I'm starting at Hogwarts this fall! Are you also?"

"Yes! Good I'm happy I'll at least know someone before I go." The girl smiled.

"Thanks for helping me, I have no idea where my family has gotten off to!"

"No problem, I was happy to help. Well I'll see you September 1st then Lily, bye!"

Piper walked away, and the good feeling she had gotten before she tripped had come back. Just then Professor McGonagall and her family came up to her.

"Are you ready to leave?" Her father asked.

She just nodded, it had been a long day. But it had probably been the best day of her life so far.

In the car ride home she daydreamed all about what Hogwarts would look and be like. She had already made two friends, and had met one of the professors. A new world was coming to her and she couldn't wait!

Hey guys I hope you liked it! I definitely enjoyed writing it! Now please review!

Flora


	3. All Aboard!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling came up with most of the story line, I just have a few ideas of my own!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What to pack?" Lily whispered to herself. She looked around her entire room, clothes were strewn across the floor and papers and books were everywhere. It looked as though she would have to throw everything into her trunk to make sure she didn't miss or forget anything, though she probably would.

It was August 29th and Lily could barely breathe she was so excited to go to Hogwarts. It was hard to think of anything else. She had been spending extra time with Severus asking questions about the wizarding world. And as the days went by she couldn't help noticing how distant Petunia was becoming.

Lily neatly folded all of her normal clothes; she figured she would wear them in her free time when she wasn't required to wear her uniform. Then again she didn't really know what was stylish in the wizarding world, but she would just have to work with what she had. Then she added in her school robes. On top of that went all of her books, parchment, potions supplies, cauldron, quills, and ink. She had to sit on it to get it closed but finally managed. Then as a final touch she put Grace's cage on top of it.

She crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of spells, and a big magical castle.

Before she knew it she heard the familiar beeping of the alarm. She opened her eyes and realized what day it was, and hopped out of bed faster than she ever had before, Lily was not a morning person. She smelled eggs and bacon cooking downstairs as a goodbye breakfast and flew down the stairs two at a time.

She shoveled breakfast and went upstairs to take a shower. She slowly blow dried her hair and put on the outfit she had pulled out. She went to check out her reflection and approved. Lily's vibrant red hair shown in the light, and her emerald green eyes sparkled.

"I hope everything goes like I dreamed it would" she smiled and went to pull her trunk downstairs.

They drove to Kings Cross with plenty of time. Her parents allowed her to blast her favorite music, even though they couldn't stand it, simply because they wouldn't be able to see her for such a long time.

The ticket Lily had received said platform nine and three quarters. She had been to Kings Cross before and had never seen such a platform, but was sure she would be able to figure it out.

Petunia sat quietly next to Lily in the backseat the entire car ride, barely saying a word. She was acting so different than she usually did, normally she wouldn't have been able to be quiet.

They arrived and her father helped her carry her trunk. They walked towards the area around platforms nine and ten but saw no sign of anything that would indicate that there was one between the two.

Just when she was starting to think that her dream was about to be crushed a boy about her age with sandy blonde hair walked by with his family, carrying an owl. He looked tired beyond belief, and was a bit scratched up but he looked nice enough. She breathed a sigh of relief; non-muggles most likely didn't just carry an owl around.

She marched up to them and said "Excuse me but would you happen to know how to get onto platform nine and three quarters?"

His mother smiled and said "Of course dear, you must be a first year student. Our Remus is going to be one as well." She beamed, Lily just nodded and smiled.

The woman continued "All you have to do is run at the barriers between nine and ten, and you cannot hesitate or you won't make it through. The wall will disappear and you will appear on the other side completely unharmed, and that is where you'll see the train. We'll go first and show you."

Lily watched as the family crossed the barrier. Then she said a tearful goodbye to her parents, and carefully hugged her sister. Petunia didn't say anything, she coldly returned the hug and turned her back on Lily.

Feeling really stupid Lily took her cart and owl and ran at the barrier when no one was looking. To her surprise instead of colliding with hard brick, she didn't feel a thing. When she opened her eyes she stared in amazement at the huge red and black train that stood in front of her.

Lily heard someone call her name and turned around to see Piper and Sienna. Apparently they had already become friends too.

"Come on! Let's find a compartment fast before all the good ones are gone!" Sienna whined impatiently.

Piper and Lily were dragged behind Sienna until they found an open compartment. They began to talk and Lily could tell that they would all be fast friends.

They talked about anything and everything. From family wizarding history, both Sienna and Piper were half blood witches, to their favorite sports and types of music.

Both girls were surprised to learn Lily had no idea what Quidditch was and immediately began explaining the rules of the game. Lily had never been very good or interested in sports, but Quidditch sounded fantastic, and was unlike anything she had ever heard of before.

They continued to talk and didn't even notice when the train began to move. Before long their compartment door opened and two boys walked in. Lily recognized them as the ones who blew spit balls at her in Diagon Alley. She narrowed her eyes at them, while both of them shared a knowing glance in her direction.

The one with glasses went to sit down but the train jolted a bit and accidently missed and landed on Pipers lap. She looked extremely annoyed as she pushed him off. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Aren't you going to ask if you can join us?" Sienna asked rather pointedly.

"What's the point when James has already found a seat on your friend's lap!" The one with shaggy black hair said with a laugh.

"The point is that it would be the polite thing to do, though from our previous encounter it seems like both of you are lacking manners" Lily retorted.

"You three have met?" Piper asked, confused.

" I would hardly call it that. Sirius and I were just having some fun, and carrot top here happened to be one of our victims."

"Carrot top? The name is Lily Evans, it was so absolutely considerate of you to ask!" Lily said with a smirk.

They looked at each other and the one with glasses just laughed "Lily? Well that name just doesn't suit you at all. I like carrot top much better, matches the way you look. Well I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black."

Lily did not tell them it was nice to meet them, quite the opposite. The y say that you judge a person within the first thirty seconds of meeting them, and James and Sirius had gone from about 100 to 0 in less than five seconds as far as she was concerned.

"I'm Piper Clemmings, and this is Sienna Jones" Piper said looking as unimpressed as Lily felt. Sienna's face not only mirrored theirs, but she looked like she was going to be sick too.

"Well there is absolutely no more space to sit on this entire train so I supposed we'll just have to make ourselves comfortable right Jamsie?" Sirius said with a laugh.

James just nodded in agreement. Lily didn't want to deal with them anymore so she picked up a new book, and started reading, determined not to listen to a word she said.

Within ten minutes a pair of glasses framed eyes were peering over the edge of her book. She glanced up, irritated, and he looked happy that he had caught her attention.

"Whatcha reading?" James asked.

"A muggle book called _Anne Frank: The Diary of a Young Girl,_ and not that you would know anything about books if you are as stupid as you look, but it's really pretty interesting, I like it a lot so far" James looked mock hurt at her little insult smiled, satisfied and searched for something else that would amuse him for about five more seconds.

Sirius whined "Are we there yet?" When they had barely been on the train for a half hour.

"No but I'll kick you off the train if you don't shut you're annoying mouth anytime soon" Sienna replied.

"But I'm bored, and I don't have anything to do!"

"Well why don't you suck it up and find something to do."

Saying this was an obvious mistake because Sirius eyes suddenly had this frightening devilish gleam to them. None of the girls liked the look he was giving them. James picked up on his mood.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked excitedly.

Just then Severus Snape walked by the compartment. Both boys shared a look and headed out the door. Lily did not like the look of it at all so followed closely behind him.

"Oi, you with the grease everywhere!" Sirius called.

Snape kept walking but turned slightly when he realized that he was being called.

He glared "what do you want?"

"For you to take a shower!" James said meanly, but obviously enjoying himself. He shoved Snape while Sirius pinned him to the wall.

"What's your name grease face?"

"Severus Snape" he said trying to struggle free.

"Well Snivelous, I can tell we are going to be the best of friends" James said punching Snape in the gut for no reason at all.

Lily had caught up to them and yelled at them to stop. She grabbed Snape and pulled him away from the bullies, back towards the compartment.

"Don't even bother coming back in, you are not wanted you pig headed jerks! You had no reason for attacking him, you just did it because you bloody felt like it!"

"Yup that sounds about right. But look at him, the fact that he even exists is obviously a tragedy because he is so greasy!"

Lily couldn't even believe those boys. How immature could they possibly be? Maybe everyone at Hogwarts wasn't living up to her expectations but she wanted to make sure Severus was ok.

He came back into the compartment with her, and both Sienna and Piper gave her looks of interest but didn't ask anything. She asked if Snape was ok and examined where he had been punched. He looked kind of annoyed at being babied, but let her go on with it anyways. Lily was glad that she had Sev as a friend, and that they had one more thing in common with their new found common enemies of Sirius Black and James Potter.

Before any of them knew it, it was pitch black and the train began to slow. They all pulled on their school robes, and waited for it to stop with great anticipation.

They clumped together as they exited the train, older kids everywhere were heading in the opposite direction looking like they knew what they were doing. Lily admired them, and couldn't believe that she was a part of their world.

A giant man with unruly dark hair was calling in a heavily accented voice "Firs' years this way!"

They all went towards him and he indicated for them all to climb into the boats. Just as Lily was about to climb in she felt something collide with her leg and tripped, missing the boat and fell into the freezing cold lake.

She was soaked and chilled to the bone, as she looked up for the cause of her fall, her eyes met with James Potter's who had obviously tripped her, and all she could feel was a deep hate as he just left and climbed into another boat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
So I am so sorry it took me over a week to update, I've been busy like crazy and I've also had a bit of writers block. But please let me know what you think! It really bothers me how many people I see reading the story but not reviewing! I'd love to hear your input, and all it takes is about two seconds. Special thanks to LilyEvansDouble and omgitssupermanxx for always reviewing, you guys keep me going!

Flora


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own anything! That would be J.K. Rowling. I fail at attempting to be like her, no matter how badly I wish I was.

**Authors note: **I'm going to switch to Lily's point of view since this is her flash back. Plus that way I think it's easier to add humor. If you don't like it let me know in a review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soaked. Wet. Drenched. Soggy. Sopping. Every single one of those dictionary words all mean covered in water, which was a perfect description of me at that moment. I was furious. Furious couldn't even cover how angry I was. All I really wanted was to start off at Hogwarts and feel like I belong, but already it was turning out badly.

What a prat. That is the best 'appropriate' word I could think of to describe Potter. He had no reason yet to try and ruin my life, we had hardly known each other for five hours. And yet he was. I couldn't help but dislike him, he just gave me a bad feeling.

I was shivering violently when the boy who helped me find Platform Nine and Three Quarters, I remembered his name was Remus, pulled me out of the water. It was so cold, and I pulled my arms close to me to try and keep warm, but it didn't really work.

The boats began to move and the wind certainly didn't help the hypothermia that I could feel creeping from my toes to the rest of my body.

Because I was so distracted I almost didn't notice Hogwarts come into view. It was magnificent, more beautiful than anything I had ever seen in my entire life. It reflected onto the Black Lake with a shimmer, and I once again truly believed in magic. The magic that was about to become the main part of my life.

After what seemed like forever of being cold, though I was pretty dumbstruck at the beautiful castle, our boat hit the shore and we were helped into Hogwarts for the first time ever. I shivered but this time not with cold, but with excitement.

A tall woman, whom I recognized to be Professor McGonagall, walked into view. She ushered all of us into a waiting room. When she noticed I was wet she pointed her wand at me and instantly I felt warm and dry, it was as if I had never been wet at all. She smiled at me and then walked back up to the front of the group of first years.

"In a moment I will call all of you in to be sorted, once your house has been picked you can join the table of the house that you were selected to. Good luck!" McGonagall said sternly, and left briefly.

There were plenty of whispers going around about how the sorting was done. Sirius Black tried to convince everyone that you had to battle a dragon, while a small boy named Peter Pettigrew whispered that he had heard that you had to perform in front of a table of judges.

The group moved anxiously with anticipation and nervousness. If what either of the boys said was true, than I would certainly be returned back home with a letter telling my parents that it was all a mistake and that I actually was meant to go to muggle school. And now that I was here, even if I had to be here with James Potter, I really didn't want to go home.

Suddenly the doors were opened and light filled the darkened hall that we were standing in, and what seemed like hundreds of eyes were all focused on us. It was intimidating. They were all wearing black robes rooms and were silently watching the group of us.

I didn't realize it but I was shaking a little bit and my heart was racing extremely fast. I was looking around for signs of a dragon or a panel of judges but all my eyes focused on was a three legged wooden stool with a raggedy black hat sitting on it. It opened it's 'mouth' through a patch and began to sing a song.

_Many many years ago_

_When I was newly sewn_

_Four wizards had a dream to build a school that was of great renown_

_But they argued for they each had many different values_

_So they ended up deciding to have four different houses_

_For what each valued most._

_For Gryffindor's favorites were the ones who were quite brave,_

_And Hufflepuff valued those who were loyal and could take secrets to the grave._

_For Ravenclaw liked those who had smarts and always did their best,_

_By Slytherin the ones who had cunning and could do evil were favored among the rest._

_When living they were able to pick their favorites from the throng,_

_But who would pick once they were dead and gone?_

_It was Gryffindor, who pulled me off his head, _

_He put some brains in me, so I could do the sorting instead._

_I have not been wrong once in all the while _

_So don't be scared, I don't bite and I promise I'm not vile._

_I'll scan your brain for the talent you possess _

_So try me on and I promise that in your house you will much progress. _

The entire hall broke out into applause. I felt much calmer once I figured out how the sorting really worked.

They started out with Adams, Emily who walked slowly up to the stool and sat down. The hat was set on her head and it went past her mouth it was so large. After about a minute it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sirius Black was put into Gryffindor, and I was surprised to see a lot of the Slytherins booing at this. He seemed to shrug it off and sit down next to a very attractive girl who actually blushed. I just rolled my eyes.

A few names were called but I didn't know any of them. Then Clemmings, Piper was called, and she walked up with no sign of nervousness. She sat down and put the hat upon her own head, and I envied her confidence. Almost immediately the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Before I knew it I was up. In a sort of daze I walked up and sat down on the stool. I put the hat on top of my head and to my surprise it started talking.

"Quite brilliant, Ravenclaw would do you well, but I see your bravery is one of your greater traits, well I guess it will have to be…."

"GRYFFINDOR!" I beamed and pulled the hat off my head, at the very least Sienna and I were together and that was all that mattered.

Piper was called next and to just our luck was also put in Gryffindor. She sat down next to me and smiled with happiness. This was a start to a beautiful friendship, and I could already tell that the three of us would be a trio.

Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Alice Prewett, and James Potter were also all put into Gryffindor. I definitely groaned out loud when James' name was called. Sirius shot me a glare, and I glared right back at him.

Unfortunately Severus was put into Slytherin, but that was what he wanted so I was happy for him. Hopefully we could still stay really close even though we were in different houses. He looked up at me from across the great hall and winked, I just smiled back, I was so glad to have him as a friend, and I had been happy to help him with Potter and Black. The jerks.

Once everyone was sorted a small man with a long white beard, twinkling blue eyes that I could see from my seat, and half moon glasses stood up and began to talk.

"Good evening students, now that we are all sorted I'm sure everyone's stomachs are absolutely grumbling with hunger. So I could make a speech but now is definitely not the time, so dig in."

As he said this all the plates that had been previously empty on the tables, suddenly overflowed with all sorts of food. Anyone could find something that they would like on this table, no matter how picky they were.

I asked an older student sitting by me who that was and he kindly responded that the old man's name was Albus Dumbledore, he was the headmaster of Hogwarts, and also one of the greatest, most accomplished wizards of present day. I couldn't help but marvel at how a man like that would spend his time in education, but was quickly distracted once again by the food.

People started piling food onto their plates and I followed suit. It smelled so good I couldn't wait to try everything.

I looked over at Sirius and James and they were stuffing food into their mouths so fast that I could hardly distinguish them from dogs eating out of dog bowls.

I tried a bite and it was so good that I suddenly realized how hungry I really was, and my mouth watered for more. I began to eat really fast too, but was nowhere near to the rate that Potter and Black were chowing down at.

When I was so full I could barely move the dessert appeared. I knew that I had to get some of course, it looked too good to be true. There were sweets of all kinds ranging from chocolate soufflé to treacle tart. I had not saved room for dessert, but I would make room.

By the time all the plates were wiped clean I had a food baby the size of Mount Everest, but was content beyond belief. Professor Dumbledore made a speech about what was expected of students, and also the places that we weren't allowed to go for our own safety.

Telling me that I can't go somewhere, makes me want to go there worse. So basically I might have to explore the forbidden forest sometimes soon. That is, only if I am getting good grades, and have all my homework done.

When he was done talking I heard a Gryffindor prefect calling all the first years towards her, and I followed. We walked for what seemed like forever, through passageways and up stairs that she told us moved periodically and also had trick steps. It was so confusing there was no way I'd be able to find any of my classes tomorrow, let alone my way back to the great hall. But I tried to pay attention to the best of my abilities so that I wouldn't get lost.

Finally we stopped in front of a portrait of a very large woman, that I later heard was called the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked in a very distinguished voice.

"Fornicullus" the prefect replied and the portrait swung open.

I went through the hole and found myself in a cozy room with a fire place that was draped everywhere with red and gold. I felt totally at home and new that the sorting hat had picked the right house for me.

Black and Potter automatically starting dashing up a set of stairs to what they assumed to be their dormitories, but the staircase turned into a slide and sent them colliding into each other and hitting the ground hard.

"Those ones over there are the boy's dormitories, these are the girl's ones." The prefect told them. They nodded seemingly unfazed and dashed up the other set of stairs. Sienna, Piper and I all walked up the stairs and found a door that had our names engraved on it.

We opened the door to find all of our trunks sitting there waiting for us by our perspective beds. I began to unpack all my clothes into a dresser and once I was done realized I was so tired I could barely move. Without even brushing my teeth I fell into bed and into a deep happy sleep, excited for the year to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey all! I really want to apologize that it has been two weeks since I last updated and that is so long! I just have been so busy, I went on a retreat with my school, have a ton of homework, am running for student government, and am trying to get bikini ready by spring break haha. So what did you think about the first person? It felt way nicer to write it like that, like I could actually become a part of Lily and bring the story to life more. Also do you think I should write about first year and then skip to seventh year and beyond? Because I feel like if I have all the years this story will be crazy long. Also quite honestly should I even keep writing? I'm not getting very many reviews and I can't really tell if people like it so let me know if I should just delete and start something new. Let me know! Feedback is really great!

Flora


End file.
